I Love You Sister
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Finally: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!/ /Karena trauma masa kecil, Sakura menjadi anak yang dingin dan pendiam./ /rnr please?/ /
1. PROLOG

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author : I Love You Sister © Kazuma Big Tomat™, 2010

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Warning : AU, OOC, (mungkin seiring dengan berjalannya fic ini akan ada OC)

Kazuma House Production Present…

I Love You Sister

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

'CELTAR!...'

Terdengar bunyi kilat menyambar dengan ganasnya. Hujan sudah mulai turun dengan derasnya. Bau tanah tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Bunyi gemericik air yang bertemu dengan genting dan udara yang mendingin, menambah kesan kelabu dalam hidupku hari ini.

Aku duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela sambil memeluk boneka beruangku. Aku memeluk bonekaku dengan erat dan gemetar. Aku takut. Takut kalau terjadi perpecahan di rumah ini. Orang tuaku, mereka sedang bertengkar. Bertengkar karena 'wanita' itu.

"Aku ingin kita cerai!" teriak ibuku. Ibuku adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia bekerja disebuah perusahaan di salah satu perusahaan di Tokyo.

"Oke! Kita bertemu di pengadilan!" sahut Ayahku. Ayahku lalu dia keluar dari rumah ini. Dia menembus hujan yang sedang lebatnya. Ayahku adalah seorang actor dan juga pengusaha sebuah restoran yang terkenal. Ia mengenal 'wanita' itu dari temannya yang baru dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

Apa yang kutakutkan tadi akhirnya terjadi juga. Orang tuaku mengajukan gugatan cerai. Mereka akan terpisah. Melupakanku yang sedang butuh perhatian saat masa pertumbuhan ini. Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat proses perceraian mereka dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar gugatan mereka tidak diterima oleh hakim.

Kulihat ibuku sekarang mengacak-acak rambut pink –nya yang panjang. Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah kini menjadi kusam. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya juga tidak terlihat sejerni dulu. Ibuku duduk di kursi meja makan yang sekarang sudah berantakan akibat pertengkaran tadi. Kulihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sudah bosan rasanya melihat ibu seperti ini. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku melihat ibu yang menangis untuk ayah yang mencari kebahagiaan di luar sana.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekat kearah ibu yang sedang menitikkan air mata. Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku ini, beralih dari pojok ruangan ini menuju meja makan. "Ibu," kataku membuka keheningan ini. Ibuku mendongakkan wajahnya. Kini, bisa terlihat wajahnya benar-benar berantakkan. Ibu berusaha menyulingkan senyumnya. Tapi kutahu, senyum itu palsu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyulingkan senyum palsu itu.

"Aku…" Kutarik nafasku memberanikan diri. "Ikut ibu." Akhirnya, kata itu selesai kuucapkan.

Senyum palsu yang tertera pada wajah ibu pun hilang. Ibu merengkuhku masuk dalam pelukkannnya. Tersengar isakkan-isakkan kecil yang keluar dari mulut ibuku. "Terima kasih nak," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang tadinya malam pun berubah menjadi pagi. Hari ini, aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku yang lemah menjadi sekuat baja. Hari ini, di depan kedua mataku, aku harus melihat kedua orang tuaku berpisah. Setelah sarapan, aku dan ibu berangkat ke Pengadilan Tokyo.

Saat memasuki ruangan pengadilan itu, telah terlihatlah olehku, ayah yang sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang duduk dibelakangnya. Wanita itu memandang ibu dengan pandangan sinis dan sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya. Di samping wanita berrambut merah itu, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut merah marun, dengan mata merah. Di hidungnya, bertengger sebuah kaca mata berframe merah. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan ibunya sambil memandangku.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di belakang tempat duduk ibu. Tak beberapa lama kemuadian, datanglah hakim dan jaksa. Lalu, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan ke sisi ibuku dan ia menjabat tangannya. Di tangannya yang lain, kuilihat ada sebuah map hijau yang berisi kertas-kertas yang cukup tebal. Ku yakin, dia adalah pengacara ibuku.

Proses percerian pun di mulai. Pengacara dari pihak ibu dan ayah saling adu debat. Mereka sama-sama berusaha memenangkan klien mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama adu debat, akhirnya hakim memutuskan. "… Kakashi Hatake dan Kurumi Haruno, mulai saat ini kalian resmi bercerai. Hak asuh anak akan diserahkan kepada Kurumi Haruno. Sidang ditutup. Tok…tok…tok…" Sidang berakhir dengan tiga kali ketukkan palu oleh hakim. Ibu berjalan menyalami para hakim dan jaksa satu persatu, ia juga memberi salam kepada pengacaranya. Begitu pun ayah.

.

.

.

Inilah akhir dari kehidupan keluarga Kakashi dan Kurumi yang berakhir sampai di sini. Menyisahkan sang anak yang menjadi korban broken family ini.

To Be Continue…

Oke, fic ini sebenernya udah lama Kazu buat. Sejak libur lebaran waktu itu. Lama banget ya?

Krik… Krik… Krik. . .

Yah sepi… =,=

Oh ya, ide ini berasal dari cerita my beloved sensei, Bu Sisil, beliau guru terbaik di kelas 7 *buagh!*temen-temen sekolah: ya iyalah, orang beliau guru BP!*

Ini baru prolognya. Inti ceritanya nanti.

Yosh!

Review please?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Udah lama

Udah lupa

I Love You Sister © Kazuam House Production ® 2010


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author : I Love You Sister © Kazuma Big Tomat, 2010

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present…

I Love You Sister

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, gadis kecil yang dulu mengalami broken family ini sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang cantik dan juga jenius. Tapi siapa yang sangka, dibalik kecantikan dan kejeniusannya itu, dia adalah gadis yang amat dingin. Waktu telah mengubahnya dari seorang gadis kecil yang ceria dan baik hati menjadi seorang makhluk yang tak peka dan tidak berperasaan.

Raut wajahnya dingin. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tak pernah sekali pun dia menampakkan emosinya sejak perceraian keluarganya itu. Orang tuanya telah membawanya ke psikolog. Tapi setiap psikolog yang mereka datangi selalu berkata kalau ini karena trauma yang mendalam dan juga, Sakura sendiri hanya memendamnya dalam hati.

Keluarga Sakura sudah berubah. Marganya pun juga. Dari Haruno, berubah menjadi Uchiha. Ibunya, Kurumi Haruno telah menikah lagi dengan Obito Uchiha, pengacaranya dulu. Setelah tiga tahun berpisah dari Kakashi, dengan kedekatan mereka, Obito meminang Kurumi. Dan sekarang, keluarga itu sudah berjalan selama delapan tahun. Saat Kurumi menikah lagi pun, Sakura tidak menunjukan sedikit pun emosinya.

Sekarang adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Sakura kini duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA. Dia bersekolah di Japan International School (JIS). Sama seperti hari-hari biasa, ia melakukan segala sesuatunya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sakura, sarapan dulu," panggil Obito, ayahnya, yang telah duduk di meja makan.

"Ayo Sakura," kata ibunya yang baru saja muncul dari dalam dapur.

Kurumi membawa sepiring besar yang berisi nasi goreng di tangannya. Kurumi menaruh piring besar itu di atas meja makan. Obito pun membuka piringnya yang di tutup lalu mengambil nasi goreng itu. Kurumi dan Sakura pun setelahnya juga mengambil nasi goreng itu. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai akhirnya Obito membuka suara.

"Oh ya, hari ini anak kakakku, si Sasuke, bakal pulang ke Jepang. Katanya shootingnya di Eropa sudah selesai," kata Obito.

"Oh ya? Bagus dong." Kurumi menimpali.

"Aniki bilang, dia malam ini dia akan mengadakan acara syukuran untuk lulusnya Itachi dan juga pulangnya Sasuke."

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Sakura. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu membawa piring dan alat makannya ke dapur. "Aku pergi dulu." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Untuk pergi ke sekolah, Sakura naik kereta Shinkansen lalu ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolah yang dekat dengan stasiun. Sakura menunggu keretanya dengan duduk di tempat tunggu. Segerombolan anak remaja perempuan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sangat berisik. Tawa dan cekikikan selalu terdengar dari mereka.

"Eh kau tahu tidak, katanya Sasuke udah pulang ke Jepang dan dia akan sekolah di JIS!" kata seorang cewek.

"Apa iya?" tasa salah seorang temannya.

"Iya! Aku tahunya dati Twitter. Nih liat yang namanya Sasuke_Uchiha." Temannya menunjukan hanphone-nya pada temannya.

"Iya! Kyaaa! Aku harap dia sekelas denganku!" kata temannya yang lain.

Dalam hati, Sakura terus berpikir. 'Sasuke Uchiha? Kayanya pernah denger? Oh ya! Tadi papa bilang kalau itu anak Fugaku jii-san.'

Kereta yang ditunggu Sakura akhirnya datang. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi bernomor tempat yang sama dengan yang di ticket. Saat Sakura telah duduk di kursinya, seorang remaja laki-laki juga duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu berseragam sama dengan Sakura. Matanya berwarna hitam onyx. Rambutnya berwarna dark blue dengan model yang aneh, langkah, dan juga antik. Seperti ayam. Dia menggunakan kacamata berbentuk persegi yang besar dengan flame hitam. Ia terus mendengarkan iPod-nya.

Akhirnya keretapun sampai di tempat pemberhentian yang dituju Sakura. Sakura dan anak laki-laki itu segera turun dari kereta. Mereka berdua berjalan ke satu tujuan yang sama. Japan International School. Saat mereka lewat, orang-orang lalu-lalang saja seperti biasa sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan menggema membuat orang-orang yang ada di lingkungan sekolah itu menjadi ribut.

"TEME AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG JUGA!" teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang seperti duren dengan mata aquamarine.

"Hah? Teme? Itu bukannya panggilan Naruto untuk memanggil Sasuke. Jangan-jangan lelaki yang memakai kaca mata itu adalah Sasuke?" bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dikalangan siswa dan siswi.

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN KAU PULANG!" teriak anak-anak perempuan.

Sasuke, nama lelaki yang memakai kaca mata itu pun dengan kesal akhirnya berlari menjauhi gadis-gadis yang mulai mengejarnya. "DOBE! AWAS KAU!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura, dia hanya berjalan seperti biasa. Dia tidak peduli dengan adanya Sasuke yang menjadi Prince Charming di sekolahnya. Sakura berjalan ke lokernya. Di lokernya. Dia melihat jadwal pelajarannya. Setelah itu, dia mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang khusus untuk di sekolah dan juga memakai jas hitamnya. Sakura lalu pergi ke kelasnya di lantai tiga. XI superior.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura langsung duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Pojok belakang dekat jendela. Begitu dia duduk, anak-anak perempuan dari kelas superior dan juga kelas lain langsung mengerubuninya. Mereka bertanya tentang satu hal, yaitu Sasuke. Mereka bertanya pada Sakura karena marga Sakura dan Sasuke itu sama.

"Sakura, apa kau ada ikatan saudara dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya salah seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat yang terlihat centil. Dia memelintir rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sakura dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

"Tidak tahu? Bukannya kalian ini marganya sama?" tanya anak perempuan yang lain.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia."

"Hei kau! Jangan mentang-mentang margamu dengan Sasuke-kun itu sama, jadi kau itu keras kepala!" bentak seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat buntut kuda. Ino Yamanaka. Sakura masih saja tidak menjawab pernyataan Ino, salah satu gadis tercantik di JIS.

KRINGGGG…

Bel masuk berbunyi menyelamatkan Sakura dari gadis-gadis itu. "Sial! Kau Sakura! Ingat kau masih punya urusan dengan kami!" kata Ino. Gadis-gadis itu pun berserta Ino akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Pagi anak-anak!" kata seorang guru yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Genma Siranui.

"Pagi!"

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang Teorema Faktor! Buka buku halaman dua ratus tujuh!" perintah Genma.

**Skip Time…**

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Istirahat di JIS berlangsung selama satu jam. Siswa-siswi banyak mengantre di kantin. Lain dengan Sakura, dia membawa makanan sendiri dari rumah dan dia biasa memakannya di atap JIS. Atap JIS bukan hanya seperti sebuah lapangan beraspal, tapi juga sebagai taman, walaupun tanamannya hanya ditanam di dalam pot.

Ceklek…

Pintu atap terbuka. Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan seragam yang cukup acak-acakan muncul dari sana. Jasnya tidak terkancing dengan baik, dasinya pun di pasang dengan berantakkan. Sakura yang merasa ada orang lain selain dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Ternyata di sana ada Akasuna no Gaara, kapten tim basket JIS. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu melawati Gaara untuk turun.

"Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura pun tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menurungi tangga.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Gaara. Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Do you wanna be my girl friend Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"No, I don't." Sakura berbalik lagi melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti itu.

"Why?"

" 'Cause, male is just a liar and a traitor."

"No every male like that."

"Oh ya? Can you give me a sample?"

"Like me."

"I don't believe of you."

"I'll make you believe with me Sakura!" janji Gaara.

Gaara yang baru saja ditolak oleh Sakura pun akhirnya kembali turun dari atap dan menuju ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Selama berjalan, Gaara terus saja mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Sakura. Kenapa Sakura tidak percaya dengan seorang cowok, adalah hal yang menghantui otak Gaara sekarang.

"Kenapa sob?" tanya Kankuro, sepupunya.

"Seperti orang putus cinta," tebak Shikamaru dan tebakannya kena sasaaran.

"Hm…"

"Apa arti 'hm' –mu itu ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya…"

"Siapa yang nolak lo?" tanya Naruto heran. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gaara sang bintang lapangan basket ini yang menjadi salah satu cowok paling di incar oleh anak perempuan ini DITOLAK?

"Sakura," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oh Sakura Uchiha itu. Hmm… cewek itu cukup aneh. Sama dengan saudaranya ini," kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kau itu aneh! Sama dengan Sakura Uchiha saudaramu itu!" ulang Naruto.

"Sakura Uchiha? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dia bukan saudaramu? Kupikir saudaramu Teme. Habis sama-sama dingin dan cuek, terus juga marganya sama-sama Uchiha. Hm…Uchiha itu aneh," tutur Naruto.

"Dobe, sekali lagi kalau kau mengatakan kalau Uchiha itu aneh, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit besok!" ancam Sasuke beserta deathglarenya. Naruto sudah kebal dengan deathglare itu, tapi yang membuatnya merinding adalah aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dan juga ancamannya.

"Hehehe… Damai, damai! Peace!" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya. Jari telunjuk dan tengan sehingga membentuk huruf V.

"Tapi… aneh juga sih. Kau dan dia itu sama marganya, tapi kalian gak saling kenal…" kata Sai.

"Hmm…"

**Skip Time…**

Sekarang waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Segera saja ia pergi ke tempat dimana lokernya berada dan menaruh buku-buku pelajaran yang tidak memiliki tugas. Tanpa Sakura sadari, sepasang mata emerald yang lain memperhatikannya dari jauh. Emerald yang lain itu mengikutinya sampai Sakura tiba di stasiun.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata ketahuan ya?" tanya pemilik emerald yang lain. Gaara. Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Gaara membuang nafas berat. "Hah… aku hanya ingin tahu di mana kau tinggal."

"Pulanglah."

"Aku-"

"Pulang!"

"Aku takkan pulang sebelum kau memberikan alasannya." Pernyataan Gaara tadi tidak Sakura jawab.

Kereta Shinkansen yang Sakura tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Segera saja Sakura masuk ke dalam. Dia duduk di tempatnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Gaara yang tidak menyerah pun akhirnya juga ikut masuk dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah Sakura di tempat tujuannya. Dia pun turun dari sana, Gaara terus mengikutinya. Sakura mengkahkan kakinya menuju Uchiha Mansion. Dia berjalan sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Gaara yang sudah tahu di mana tempat Sakura tinggal, akhirnya mencatat alamatnya dan Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sakura? Sudah pulang?" sapa mamanya. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sakura ke kamarnya. Dia mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan yang panjangnya se- paha dan juga sebuah hot pants yang panjangnya se- paha juga. Setelah itu, dia menguncir kuda rambut pinknya yang tadi digerai. Dia pun segera turun ke bawah.

"Ayo Sakura kita makan siang bareng," ajak Obito yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di meja makan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

"Pa, pesta syukurannya Itachi itu jam berapa?" tanya Kurumi.

"Nanti, jam setengah tujuh."

"Kalau gitu, aku dan Sakura mau ke mall dulu untuk membelikan Sakura gaun."

"Baiklah, nanti aku antar."

Mereka pun akhirnya selesai makan. Kurumi membersihkan alat makan yang tadi mereka pakai dibantu Sakura. Obito memanaskan mobil. Setelah selesai membantu ibunya, Sakura mengambil jaket abu-abunya. Sekarang dia terlihat keren dengan menggunakan dalaman kaos you can see berwarna putih, jeans hot pants dan juga jaket abu-abu.

Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat ke Mall Central Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, Obito tidak ikut dengan mereka ke dalam karena masih memiliki urusan. Kurumi dan Sakura masuk ke dalam salah satu butik yang ada di sana. Butik itu bernama Twenty-one Street. Di sana dapat terlihat banyak gaun untuk prom night, night party, dan lain-lain.

Seorang wanit berambut oranye menyamut mereka. "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita berambut oranye itu.

"Um… saya sedang memilihkan baju untuk menghadiri acara syukuran kakak ipar saya," kata Kurumi. Kurumi yang melihat wanita berambut oranye itu pun berusaha mengingat nama orang itu. "Um…anda bernama Kushina Uzumaki?" tanya Kurumi.

"Ya. Apa kau Kurumi Haruno?" tanya wanita berambut oranye itu.

"Ya. Sudah lama banget ya kita gak ketemu?" Kurumi dan Kushina berpelukan.

"Ini anakmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya."

"Wah ternyata Sakura sudah besar ya. Cantik lagi," puji Kushina. Sakura tidak menanggapi, dia hanya berkeliling melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di sana.

"Kushina, ada gak gaun yang cocok buat dia. Mau di pake buat nanti malem."

"Oh…Hm…sebentar." Kusina mencari-cari sesuatu di salah satu gantungan baju. "Nah ini dia."

Kusina membawakan sebuah gaun pendek berwarna putih susu dengan obi berwarna hijau emerald. Modelnya tali di ikat di leher sehingga menampakkan punggung pemakainya. Selain itu juga, dibagian bawah gaun itu ada bordiran-bordiran tipis berwarna hijau emerald.

"Wow…" kata Kurumi.

"Dan juga sebagai aksesorisnya ini." Kusina membawa sebuah kalung bermote bulat-bulat berwarna hijau. Mote berbentuk bulat itu ada yang kecil dan juga ada yang besar. Dan juga Kushina membawa sepasang anting yang terbuat dari alumunium yang berbentuk lingkaran-lingkaran yang di bawahnya ada seperti rantai.

"Sakura, coba kau memakai ini," panggil Kurumi pada Sakura. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam fitting room. Saat Sakura keluar dari dalam fitting room, dia terlihat bagaikan seorang putrid.

Gaun pendek itu saat Sakura pakai panjangnya hanya sampai lima senti di atas lutut. Saat Sakura menggunakan aksesorisnya, dia semakin terlihat cantik. Bagaikan dewi yang turun dari langit. Kedua wanita yang melihatnya pun juga ikut terperangah dengan kecantikan Sakura.

'Andaikan sifat Sakura tidak menjadi dingin, pasti kecantikannya semakin terpancar…' batin Kurumi pilu.

"Baiklah Kushina, aku beli yang Sakura pakai beserta aksesorisnya ya. Jadi berapa totalnya?" tanya Kurumi pada Kushina.

"Tujuh ratus ryo." Kurumi pun memberikan sejumlah uang yang diminta. "Terima kasih dan datang kembali." Kurumi dan Sakura pun meninggalkan tempat iru. Sakura memmbawa sekantong yang terbuat dari karton yang bertuliskan Twenty-one Street.

Sekarang Kurumi membawa Sakura ke dalam sebuah toko sepatu. Di sana, rata-rata sepatunya berisi high heels. Mereka berkeliling sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah sepatu sandal berwarna silver dan ber- heels tujuh senti. Separu sandal itu bermodel tali. Tali-talinya banyak. Sakura mencoba ternyata ukurannya pas. Mereka pun membeli sepatu itu.

Mereka pergi lagi ke toko yang bernamakan 'The Face Shop'. Di sana, Kurumi memilihkan Sakura sebuah eyes liner berwarna soft pink, bedak berwarna yang senada dengan kulit Sakura, sebuah lip gloss berwarna peach, dan juga sebuah cat kuku berwarna peach dan bening.

Setelah puas belanja, mereka pun akhirnya pulang naik taxi. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang ada di kamarnya. Dia benar-benar capek untuk belanja. Dalam hatinya di sudah bertekat unutk tidak belanja lagi ke mall.

**Skip Time…**

Waktu terus bergulir sampai akhirnya sekarang jam telah berubah, menjadi pukul lima. Sakura mandi. Setelah mandi, dia mengenakan gaun pendek yang tadi dia dan ibunya beli. Ia juga mengenakan aksesorisnya dan juga make up. Hal yang amat jarang –dan mungkin tidak pernah– dilakukan oleh Sakura. Walau pun make up, dia hanya menggunakan bedak tipis, eye lainer, dan juga lip gloss. Rambut pinknya yang panjangnya mencapai sepunggung, ia kucir kuda seperti biasa. Akhirnya Sakura selesai make up dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia pun memakai high heels –nya dan dia pun turun ke bawah.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, terlihatlah Kurumi yang menggunakan sebuah gaun malam yang panjangnya sebetis. Gaun malam itu berwarna hitam. Sebuha sandal berwarna hitam dengan heels yang setinggi lima centi menghiasi kakinya. Obito, dia menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih dan celana panjang, dan juga sebuha jas yang sekarang menggantung di pundak sebelah kirinya. Mereka semua sudah rapi.

"Sudah siap semua? Kita berangkat sekarang," kata Obito.

Mereka menaiki mobil BMW berwarna hitam keluarga mereka. Kenapa mereka harus naik mobil untuk menuju rumah Fugaku? Bukan kah mereka tinggal di Uchiha Mansion juga? Salah. Fugaku dan keluarganya tidak tinggal di Uchiha Mansion. Mereka tinggal di rumah sendiri. Rumah mereka tidak berada di sebuah perumahan atau apapun. Rumah mereka berada di tengah kota. Dan juga, luasnya tujuh hektar. Sebenarnya, yang menjadi rumah itu hanya satu hektar. Setengah hektar lagi digunakan untuk parkiran motor dan mobil. Dan yang pastinya mobil yang paling murah yang ada di sana adalah BMW, dan juga motornya tidak ada yang namanya motor bebek –kecuali yang untuk di pakai para satpam–. Jadi, luas tanah yang lima setengah hektar itu sebagai taman. Rumahnya sendiri juga berada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut.

Setelah melewati waktu sekitar satu jam, mereka akhirnya sampai. Seharusnya, jarak waktu tempuh yang diperlukan dari Uchiha Mansion sampai tempat kediaman Fugaku dan keluarga itu hanya setengah jam. Tapi, tadi di jalan karena ini jamnya orang pulang bekerja, jadi Sakura dan keluarganya pun terjebak macet.

Saat memasuki gerbang pertama rumah itu, mobil BMW hitam itu melewati taman bunga yang teramat luas. Taman bunga tersebut sangat luas dan juga terawat. Lampu-lampu taman banyak tersebar di taman ini. Di sepanjang jalan pun juga banyak lampu berwarna oranye kekuningan yang mengiasi jalan keluar-masuk-nya mobil. Sampailah mereka ke sebuah bangunan yang berisi berbagai macam mobil yang sebagian besar berwarna hitam dan silver.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di sana, Sakura dan keluarganya pun turun. Mereka melewati lagi sebuah gerbang yang besar dan tinggi, dan juga di jaga dengan ketat oleh beberapa orang yang berbadan besar dan kekar. Benar-benar rumah orang kaya yang dijaga dengan ketat. Bukan hanya sebuah gerbang yang besar dan tinggi, dan juga penjaga-penjaganya, mobil dan orang yang masuk ke sana pun di cek. Dari dalam mobil sampai tas. Dan juga badan di beri sensor.

Setelah pemeriksaan itu selesai, mereka masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, semua terlihat amat mewah. Lantai yang terbuat dari batu marmer yang mengkilat. Hiasan-hiasan yang terbuat dari kristal yang terpajang rapih di atas meja. Guci-guci antik yang di taruh dengan tempat yang strategis. Lampu Kristal yang mewah juga terlantung di tengah langit-langit rumah itu.

"Kurumi!" Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul ke atas berjalan kearah mereka. Dia menggunakan gaun berwarna biru gelap polos yang panjangnya sampai semata kaki. Sebuah selendang berwarna hitam juga menggantung dikedua lengannya. Cantik. Itu kata yang tepat untuknya.

"Mikoto," kata Kurumi. Mereka bercipika cipiki ria.

"Hai Obito!" kata Mikoto setelah melihat Obito.

"Hai kak."

"Ini anak kalian?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya."

"Wah… cantiknya," puji Mikoto kagum. "Sakura kan namanya?"

"Ya."

"Sakura kau daripada di sini bosan mendengar percakapan-percakapan orang dewasa, lebih baik kau ke atap. Di sana, Sasuke, sepupumu sedang bersama teman-temannya yang seumuan denganmu," kata Mikoto.

Sakura pun berjalan menjauhi orang-orang dewasa itu. Dia berjalan menuju tangga. Saat berjalan menuju tangga, Sakura bertemu dengan Hana Inuzuka, tunangan Itachi. Dia mengenakkan gaun panjang bermodel mermaid berwarna ungu. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang dikuncir ekor kuda. Hana terlihat sederhana sekaligus anggun dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Itachi memang tidak salah memilih Hana untuk menjadi tunangannya.

"Sakura!" sapa Hana.

"Hn."

"Kau sendirian saja?"

"Tadi bersama Mama dan Papa."

"Oh… Kau mau ke–"

"Hana." Suara Itachi tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara mereka. Itachi terlihat sangat tampan. Dia menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap yang dua kancing atasnya tidak dikancingkan, sebuah jas berwarna hitam, celana berwarna putih, dan juga sebuah dasi kupu-kupu yang tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir dengan rapi seperti biasa.

"Itachi!" Nada Hana terdengar agak membentak.

"Oh, hai Sakura."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura itu yang hanay sebuah 'Hn' yang menjadi ciri khas adiknya itu, membuatnya berasa de javu sekaligus sweat drop. Dia merasa dikelilingi oleh manusia-manusia 'Hn'. '_Dia… jadi terlihat seperti Sasuke',_ batin Itachi sweat drop.

"Kau mau ke atas?" tanya Itachi.

"Disuru Bibi Mikoto," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Ya sudah kuantarnya. Hana, tak apa kan kau kutinggal dulu sebentar?"

"Ya," jawab Hana dengan senyuman.

Itachi pun mengantar Sakura menuju atap. Saat sampai diatas, keadaannya jauh berbeda 180° dengan yang ada di ruang utama tadi. Di sini, lampu-lampu menyorot di mana-mana. Seorang DJ sedang memainkan piringan-piringan hitam yang berisikan lagu itu. Semua terisi dengan anak-anak muda. Makanan dan minumannya pun berbeda. Mencari air mineral? Jangan berharap untuk menemukkannya di sini. Yang kau temukan pastilah hanya cocktail dan munuman yang mengandung alcohol lainnya. Dua orang bar tender menunjukkan aksi kebolehannya dalam meracik minuman. Pelayan-pelayan juga berkeliling menawarkan minuman atau pun makanan ringan. Hampir semua yang ada di lantai itu berdance ria mengikuti irama yang dimainkan sang DJ.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi dengan suara yang agak lantang kepada seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang lebih terlihat seperti bokong ayam. Lelaki itu berada di sudup atap. Memandang ke bawah. Dia seakan menghindar dari keramaian itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi yang berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sasuke terlihat sama tampannya seperti Itachi. Dia menggunakkan kemeja berwarna biru gelap polos yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Kedua lengan kemeja yang harusnya panjang itu digulungnya menjadi sesiku. Dia memakai sebuah rompi berwarna hitam. Celana panjang berwarna putih, dan juga sebuah sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

"Sasuke, ini Sakura, anggota keluarga Uchiha yang baru. Mamanya baru saja menikah dengna Paman Obito delapan tahun lalu. Aku titip dia padamu ya!" Itachi dengan tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Ia pun juga tidak memperdulikan seruan Sasuke padanya.

"Hm…" Sasuke merasa canggung. Ia merasa Sakura begitu dingin. Ia sadar, dia juga termasuk dalam kategori dingin, tapi setidaknya dia merasa dia lebih baik daripada dia. "Kau… adalah adik sepupuku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

Grep.

"Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dengan mata berwarna merah yang semerah ruby dan juga sebuah kacamata berframe merah, datang dengan memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Gadis itu memakai mini dress berwarna merah yang bling-bling tanpa lengan yang panjangnya mencapai setengah paha, dan juga terlihat ketat. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu High heels berwarna merah menyala.

"Karin! Lepaskan aku!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Karin pada Sakura dengan wajah sinis, seraya melepas pelukkannya pada Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura melihat wajah Karin, Sakura merasa familiar dengan wajah itu dan juga ia merasa kembali kekejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu di dalam sebuah ruang persidangan. Rambut merah itu. Mata yang sewarna dengan Ruby. Wajah sinis. Senyum itu. Semuanya sama persis dengan yang ada dalam ingatan Sakura ketika berada di pengadilan. Sakura yang merasa tidak tahan berada di sana pun lari menuju pintu keluar yang menghubkan atap itu dengan tangga.

To Be Continue…

Oke! Sesuai janji saya, saya update bulan November! Selama Hiatus saya kehilangan ide-ide saya.

Untuk MLITP err… saya gak janji bakal update cepat.

Next Month saya Hiatus lagi buat EHB.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca, review, nge- fave. RnR lagi ya!

Oh ya, aku pengen tanya, alert itu buat apa sih?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

00.08 A.M.

November 24, 2010

Published at:

00.15 A.M.

November 24, 2010

I Love You Sister © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC, SasuSaku, GaaSaku

Kazuma House production present…

I Love You Sister

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Ketika Sakura melihat wajah Karin, Sakura merasa familiar dengan wajah itu dan juga ia merasa tersedot oleh lubang waktu dan kembali lagi kekejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu di dalam sebuah ruang persidangan. Rambut merah itu. Mata yang sewarna dengan Ruby. Wajah sinis. Senyum itu. Semuanya sama persis dengan yang ada dalam ingatan Sakura ketika berada di pengadilan. Sakura yang merasa tidak tahan berada di sana pun lari menuju pintu keluar yang menghubkan atap itu dengan tangga.

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan tinndakkan Sakura yang langsung keluar ketika melihat Karin pun langsung saja mengejarnya menuruni tangga. Sasuke sempat kehilangan jejak Sakura saat ia sudah sampai di ruang utama. Tidak putus asa, Sasuke pergi ke taman belakang. Taman belakang memang sepi. Jarang ada yang mau ke sana ketika malam. Takut mungkin?

Benar saja dugaan Sasuke saat ia sampai di taman belakang. Di kursi taman dekat dengan lampu taman, seorang berambut pink terlihat sedang duduk menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengna kedua telapak tangannya. Sunyi. Tidak ada satu suara pun yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya. Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Menimbulkan suara gesekan antara sol sepatu dengan jalan setapak yang di lapisi batu klikil. Sakura–seorang berambut pink itu–sadar ada seorang selain dirinya di sana. Dia mendongakkan wajahnnya melihat orang yang mendekat.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura tanpa perasaan.

"Tidak ada." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Grep.

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura saat Sakura melewatinya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Mana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Mana gelangmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memiliki gelang apapun."

"Kau yang memberikan gelang itu padaku dan memintaku menjaganya. Sekarang mana?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap punggung Sakura. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah gelang berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kumpulan benang yang dibuat kepangan.

**Flashback…**

KRINGGG…

"YEY!" seru anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas di suatu taman , ini adalah TK Konoha. Taman kanak-kanak yang berada di pusat distrik Konoha.

Anak-anak kecil itu membereskan tas mereka. Setelahnya, mereka segera meninggalkan kelas. Tersisalah sepasang anak kecil. Yang satu berambut bubble gum, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna dark blue. Yang berambut bubble gum itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Saku-chan…" ajak anak laki-laki yang berambut dark blue itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasu-kun, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Gadis kecil berambut sewarna bubble gum itu masih saja mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Ah! Ini dia!" dia mengangkat sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari benang yang membentuk kepangan yang menjadi satu seperti gelang berwarna hitam.

"Gelang?"

"Ya. Kau simpan dan pakai ya Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menerima gelang yang di sodorkan Sakura. Dimasukkannya gelang itu ke dalam kantong seragam celananya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang!" Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

**End of Flashback…**

"Saku-chan… Kemana sahabatku yang dulu?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke baru sadar kalau Sakura Uchiha adalah sahabatnya dulu saat masih kecil.

"Dia sudah mati. Lepas! Aku mau pergi!" Dengan kasar Sakura melepas pegangan Sasuke pada lengannya. Segera saja dia berlari ke dalam ruang utama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura? Bukannya kau berada bersama Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi yang berada bersama dengan Hana, Kurumi, Obito, Mikoto, dan juga Fugaku. Yang lain juga memasasng wajah yang dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku, tidak enak berada di sana," jawab Sakura tenang. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" bisik Sakura pada Kurumi.

"Obito-kun, sepertinya Sakura sudah mengantuk. Dia ingin pulang," kata Kurumi pada Obito.

"Aniki, Mikoto-nee, Itachi, Hana, sepertinya kami mau pulang dulu," ijin Obito pada keluarga kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa otouto?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah mengantuk."

"Oh… ya sudah." Obito, Kurumi, dan Sakura pun pergi menuju parkiran dan meninggalkan area rumah megah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Ia masih berada di taman belakang–tempat ia dan Sakura bertemu tadi. Dia terduduk di kursi panjang sebelah tiang lampu taman. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Memandang hamparan tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau dengan bunga beraneka warna yang sedang bermekaran. Memancarkan pesonanya. Sama dengan seseorang yang sedang berputar-putar pada pikiran Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno. Sahabat kecilnya yang periang dan semangat. Yang dulu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Bukan Sakura Uchiha. Seorang gadis yang berwujud mirip–sangat mirip bahkan sama–dengan sahabatnya. Seorang gadis pendiam dengan wajah datar. Seorang gadis yang kini menjadi saudara tirinya. Bagian dari keluarga besarnya.

"_**Sasu-kun! Ini tomat untukmu!"**_

"_**Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah. Seorang artis terkenal!"**_

"_**Sepertinya hari akan hujan, aku pulang duluan ya Sasu-kun!"**_

Kata-kata Sakura ketika mereka masih menginjak bangku kanak-kanak begitu terngiang di dalam otaknya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya. Bukan sebuah senyum sinis, atau pun senyum tipis yang biasa dia tampilkan. Senyum ini terasa… hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari ketinggian, seorang pria melihat ke arah Sasuke. Akasuna no Gaara. Dia melihatnya. Melihat semua adegan nyata yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Samar-samar, dia juga mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Satu yang kini ia ketahui. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah saudara tiri dan juga sahabat kecil. Entah perasaan apa yang berdesir dalam hatinya setelah mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat.

Kesal dengan salah satu sahabatnya? Mungkin.

Merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia? Ya.

Ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Seorang yang populer seperti dirinya, mengejar seorang gadis–yang entah memiliki perasaan atau tidak. Padahal ratusan fans-nya telah mengantre panjang untuk menjadi salah satu kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, dia malah menjadi kesal dengan gadis yang disukainya itu. Karena gadis yang disukainya lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya daripada dia mungkin? Entahlah. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan hatinya yang kini sedang galau.

"Hei!" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Refleks, Gaara menoleh ke arah belakang. Seorang yang mirip dirinya. Akasuna no Sasori.

"Hn?"

"Sedari tadi kau melihat ke bawah terus. Ada apa? Apa ada hal yang menarik?" tanya Sasori. Sasori adalah kakak Gaara. Sasori seumuran dengan Itachi.

"Tidak ada."

"Hei! Aku ini kakakmu! Aku kenal kau sejak baru lahir!"

Gaara mengambil segelas cocktail yang tersedia di meja. "Kak, apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika cewek yang kau suka–bahkan cintai–tapi dia tidak menyukaimu–membenci mungkin–tapi ternyata adalah sahabat kecil sahabatmu?"

"Hm…." Sasori tampak berpikir sejenak. "Berjuang mungkin?" Sasori hanya memberikan jawaban yang tak pasti.

"'Mungkin'? Berikan aku jawaban yang pasti!" tuntut Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu, karna aku tidak pernah mengalaminya," jawab Sasori jujur.

"Hah…." Gaara menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Jam sepuluh." Sasori melihat jam berwarna hitam–yang terlihat elegan–yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ayo pulang!" Mereka pun menuruni tangga keluar.

"Sasori, Gaara, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Itachi ketika mereka berpapasan di tangga.

"Ya, sudah malam. Jam sepuluh mamen!" jawab Sasoei sambil menunjukkan jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh… jam sepuluh ya. Tumben sudah mau pulang. Hahaha…." Itachi tertawa jenaka, sedangkan Sasori menunjuk Gaara yang ada di sampingnya dengan malas. Biasanya, Itachi, Sasori, dan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain (baca: Akatsuki) bisa clubbing sampai tengah malam–bahkan lebih.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian mau pulang. Bye!" Sasori dan Gaara berlalu menuju parkiran mobil, di mana mobil Lamborghini–yang berwarna merah–milik Sasori diparkir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayo!" Sapa seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia baru saja tiba di kelasnya, XII superior.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun~" balas para perempuan centil yang ada di kelas itu. Naruto terus saja berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Ohayo Hinata!" saapanya ketika ia melewati tempat duduk seorang gadis berwajah imut dengan rambut indigo yang sedang menulis. Sontak saja gadis yang disapa Naruto itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah amat memerah.

"O-ohayo, Na-Na-ruto-kun," balasnya kalem. Terlihat pandangan tidak suka yang diberikan para perempuan centil itu pada Hinata.

"Hinata, err…." Naruto tampak bingung sekaligus gugup. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Saat istirahat nanti, bisa kita bertemu di belakang GOR?"

"A- ada apa ya Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan di atap, istirahat nanti. _Bye_!" Setelah Menaruh tasnya di atas mejanya, Naruto segera pergi lagi dari kelas itu. Seperti biasa, pergi ke _base camp_-nya beserta teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini yang terlihat mengkilat memasuki kawasan JIS. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu depan gedung utama. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah, dan juga ia memiliki mata sewarna batu ruby. Dia menggunakan kaca mata ber-frame merah. Make-up terlihat melapisi kulit wajahnya. Kulit tubuhnya terlihat putih seputih susu. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong yang menghubungkan pintu gerbang dengan hall. Saat ia berjalan, bau parfum yang terkesan elegan tercium oleh indra penciuman orang-orang yang ada di sana. Ya, dia adalah Karin.

"Hei! Itu kan, Karin Hatake, anaknya artis terkenal!" bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di gerombolan para siswa.

"Iya…. Mau apa ya dia ke sini?"

"Eh! Dia menggunakkan seragam JIS!"

Percakapan yang tadinya hanya berupa bisik-bisik pun kini menjadi seperti berbicara biasa. Bahkan kalau bisa dibilang, keadaan lorong JIS saat ini seperti keadaan pasar induk. Karin tidak memperdulikan percakapan para siswa-siswi. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki Shinkansen dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sasuke juga berada di sana–tentu saja dalam bentuk penyamarannya. Mereka–Sakura dan Sasuke–beserta murid-murid sekolah lain juga turun di pemberhentian kereta itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan sendiri-sendiri seakan tidak saling mengenal, padahal radius mereka tidak lebih dari tiga meter jauhnya antara satu sama lain. Mereka sadar kalau letak mereka berdekatan, tapi tidak ada rasa mau menyapa antara satu sama lain dalam diri mereka. Biasa, seorang Uchiha memiliki ego yang setinggi langit.

Sesampainya di Hall gedung utama JIS, mereka berpisah arah. Sakura menuju gedung timur–arah kanan–sedangkan Sasuke menuju gedung barat–arah kiri.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sebuah pelukan dari belakang didapatkan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Ternyata Karin –lah pelakunya.

Sasuke sempat kaget dengan kehadiran Karin di sekolahnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Karin?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Karin. Tentu saja dengan paksaan.

"Mulai hari ini, aku juga akan menjadi siswi di sini!" seru Karin girang.

Mengetahui Karin akan bersekolah di sini, segera saja Sasuke berlari menuju ruang kepala Sekolah. Sesampainya di depan ruang kepala sekolah, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung saja masuk. Sang kepala sekolah, Tazuna, yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menjadi merasa jengkel dengan tingkah-laku salah satu siswanya itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit ketika masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf Tazuna-sensei. Apa benar Karin masuk ke sekolah ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Dia menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang di tumpukan padameja kerja kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Iya, benar. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia masuk kelas berapa?"

"Dia maunya sama denganmu. Ya sudah, aku memasukkannya ke kelas XII superior," jawab Tazuna–selaku kepala sekolah–enteng.

"Sensei, tolonglah…. Bisakah kau tidak menepatkannya di kelasku itu?" mohon Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nyawaku bisa terancam!"

"…." Tazuna memandang Sasuke bingung. Sedetik kemudian, tawa terdengar keluar dari mulutnnya. "Kau terlalu hiperbolis nak. Memangnya Karin itu apa? Jack The Ripper? Atau seorang psikopat?"

"Aku tidak akan konsentrasi belajar bila ada dia. Dia pasti maunya lengket-lengket denganku. Ayolah sensei… tolong…." Sasuke mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Tazuna tampak sedang berpikir.

"Maaf nak, tapi itu sudah tidak bisa lagi diubah. Kalau mau, kau bisa berkerja sama dengan para guru supaya kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya," kata Tazuna bijak.

"Itu lebih baik. Terima kasih sensei." Setelahnya, Sasuke keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Segera saja dia menuju base camp –nya beserta teman-temannya yang berada di sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai yang ada di bagian belakang sekolahnya itu.

Tinggallah Tazuna yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya itu. Dengan malas, ia mentelephone bagian tata usaha untuk mengumpulkan semua guru yang mengajar di JIS untuk segera menuju ruangannya. Tentu saja, dia akan memproklamirkan permintaan Sasuke tadi, kepada para guru.

.

.

.

.

.

KRRIIINNNNNGGGGG...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak yang berada di lorong-lorong sekolah, lapangan, parkiran, ataupun yang berada di kantin bergegas masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dari mulai kelas X yang ada di lantai tiga, sampai dengan kelas XII yang ada di lantai lima.

**Class XII Superior**

Seorang guru berambut hitam jabrik dengan jenggor yang melingkari wajahnya masuk kedalam kelas dengan diikuti oleh seorang anak perempuan. Ya, guru itu adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Guru yang mengajar matematika dan juga sekaligus wali kelas XII Superior. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang mengikutinya adalah Karin.

"Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian pasti sudah kenal. Dan juga, kalau mau kenal lebih dekat, nanti saja saat jam istirahat!" kata Asuma-sensei. "Sekarang Karin, kau duduk di sana." Asuma-sensei menunjuk sebuah meja yang berada di dekat pintu. Meja itu sedang di tempati oleh Shino. "Shino, kau pindah kebelakang sebelah Shikamaru." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shino menjinjing tasnya menuju meja kosong yang berada di sebelah meja sang ketua kelas–Shikamaru Nara–yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

'Yah… tempat dudukku dan Sasuke-kun jauh sekali. Sasuke ada di pojok belakang dekat jendela, sedangkan aku dekat pintu masuk. Nanti aku bakal minta pada kepala sekolah supaya bisa dekat dengan Sasuke-kun!' batin Karin bersemangat.

Pelajaran matematika–sebagaimana adalah pelajaran pertama–berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Banyak anak-anak yang terlihat berbondong-bondong menuju kantin yang sudah mulai ramai di datangi oleh para siswa-siswi yang sudah kelaparan. Keadaan ribut sekali di sana. Seperti pasar–bahkan mungkin lebih. Teriakan yang berisi pesanan para siswa-siswi menggema dalam kantin. Hal ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi para siswa-siswi senior.

Karin, yang bisa terbilang masih junior di sini, kaget ketika melihat pemandangan yang baginya tidak biasa ini. Dalam pikirannya, 'Bagaimana mungkin siswa-siswi JIS yang bisa dibilang anggun, elegan, dan sejenisnya itu melakukan hal seperti ini?' pikirnya.

Karin sedang berkeliling sekolah dengan ditemani Shiho–selaku wakil ketua kelas XII Superior. Sebenarnya ia inginnya ditemani oleh Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat berada di tempatnya.

"Shiho-san, aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan temanku. Aku pergi dulu," ijin Karin. Karin langsung saja pergi mencari Sasuke dan meninggalkan Shiho sendiri yang belum menjawab kata-katanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menghabiskan tiap detik waktu istirahatnya dengan berada di atap. Menikmati tiap hembusan angin yang menerpa tiap inci kulit wajahnya. Memandangi langit merupakan kebiasaan Sakura yang menurutanya menyenangkan. Melihat setiap perubahan bentuk pada awan.

"Saku-chan…." Ternyata ada seseorang yang lain selain Sakura di sana.

'Sasuke….' Sakura mengenali suara itu. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku? Aku ini…." Sasuke terasa berat mengatakannya. "…kakakmu…."

"Aku tidak merasa," balas Sakura dingin. Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kita seumuran, tapi… bisakah kau sedikit menghormati kakak kelasmu Sakura?"

"Ya Sasuke-**senpai**," kata Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata 'senpai'. Sakura pun turun ke bawah. Mencari tempat lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, tinggallah Sasuke sendirian di sana. Dia duduk menatap langit yang cerah. Helaian rambutnya mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus ke arahnya.

"Hmm…" Gumaman kecil keuar dari mulutnya yang membentuk senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

**Saat pulang sekolah…**

Dari arah gerbang, terlihatlah Naruto yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan Hinta yang ada di sampingnya. Tangan mereka berdua bertautan satu sama lain. Terlihat wajah mereka yang gugup dan juga blushing –bahakan Hinata terlihat seperti paprika merah yang siap dipetik.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku?" pekik Neji ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan berbarengan.

"Eh, Neji-nii," kata Naruto menanggapi pekikan Neji tadi.

"'nii'?" tanya Tenten yang ada di sebelah Neji bingung. Tenten adalah pacar Neji, jadi wajar saja kalau Tenten hampir selalu berada dekat dengan Neji.

"Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Kau itu mengerti Bahasa Jepang-kan Naruto?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Ya, iyalah. Lagipula, gak papa kan kalau aku memanggil Neji dengan sebutan 'nii'? Aku kan sudah jadian dengan Hinata." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan bangga.

"WHAT!" Seru Neji dan Tenten histeris. Anak-anak yang berada di sekitar mereka jadi bingun dengan sikap kedua senior mereka itu. Terutama Neji. Bisa-bisanya Neji yang pendiam bisa berteriak seperti itu.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Ada apa?"

Anak-anak mulai bertanya tanya tentang hal itu.

"Aku tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian **NARUTO!**" seru Neji dengan emosi. Dia menekankan kata 'Naruto' dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Dengan kecepatan yang bagaikan kilat, Naruto dan Hinata berlari menjauhi Neji yang emosinya sudah mengebul-ngebul di kepala.

"Tenang saja Neji, adikmu ini pasti akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menaiki bus yang berhenti di depan halte yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Hari itu, halte bus cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang di sana. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi di dalam bus. Bus itu seakan kosong melompong.

Sekitar 10 menit pun berlalu. Naruto dan Hinata turun di sebuah halte bus yang sama sepinya dengan yang berada dekat dengan sekolah mereka tadi. Mereka ada di halte yang berada di daerah distrik Konoha Utara, tempat di mana Hyuuga Mansion berada. Dari luar, mansion itu terlihat begitu megah. Dinding-dinding yang melingkari rumah-rumah yang ada di dalamnya begitu tinggi menjulang.

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki gerbang mansion tersebut. Mereka berjalan di terotoar jalan yang dinaungi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan daun-daunnya yang rindang. Mension ini sepi sekali, seperti tidak ada orang yang menempatinya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan bergaya Jepang Kuno.

"I- ini rumahmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Jujur saja, baru pertama kali ini dia memasuki wilayah Hyuuga Mansion. Apa lagi, saat pertama kali ini ia langsung memasuki wilayah souke.

"Ya. Naruto, apa kau mau masuk?" tawar Hinata.

"Hinata!" Seruan terdengar dari rumah itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panajng dengan mata berwarna lavender terlihat di sana. Dahinya berkerut.

"Ayah." Hinata sedikit tersejut dengan suara itu. "Na- Naruto, ini ayah ku. Ayah, ini Naruto, pa- pacarku."

"Masuk Hinata!" Dengan kepala yang menunduk, Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Hiasi, ayah Hinata, memandang Naruto. "Atas dasar apa kau berani memacari anakku?" tanyanya.

"A- aku mencintainya paman," jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang kau pulang! **Sekarang**!" Naruto yang takut dengan Hiasi pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Ternyata Ayahnya Hinata itu lebih menyeramkan daripada Neji yang sedang mengamuk!' batin Naruto saat ia berjalan meninggalkan mansion megah itu.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Oke

Makasih banget yang udah bersedia untuk nge- baca, review, fave, dan juga alert fic ini. Maaf chap lalu ada yang sempet reviewnya gak dibales. Ya… kalian bisa melihat waktu selesai dan updatenya chap kemarin. Tengah malem! Udah tengah malem begitu, ketauan sama my daddy pula. Huft… menyebalkan!

Aye yakin ini chapter ter-ancur, abal, dan sejenisnya. Terkesan aneh? Aye sendiri juga gak tahu. Wkwkwkw…

Oke…. Arigato untuk: **Azuka Kanahara, 4ntk4-ch4n, Thia2rh, Miho Takeru, Uchiha Michiko, RainyGlassWorld, Chousamori Aozora, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Vampire 9irl, Ryuuta, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha, Cherrysasusaku, break bullet, Uchiha Athena, Hatake Liza.**

Maap ya kalo ada yg salah tulis namanya.

Review Please?

Finnished at:

December 2, 2010

06.13 P.M.

Published at:

December 10, 2010

02.39 P.M.

I Love You Sister © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance (Drama & Family too)

Character : Sakura.H & Sasuke. U

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Prodcution present…

I Love You Sister

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Sakura, kami akan pergi ke Seoul. Kau di rumah dengan Sasuke, ya?" kata Kurumi.

Hari sudah menjadi gelap, ketika Kurumi dan Obito berpamitan untuk pergi ke luar negeri karena suatu tugas kepada anak mereka. Awalnya mereka agak ragu dengan meninggalkan anak semata wayang mereka sendirian di rumah. Tapi, Mikoto datang dan menyarankan agar Sasuke yang menjaga Sakura. Dan Kurumi menyetujuinya.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada. Di rumah Pamannya dengan suasana dingin dan sepi. Mereka sama-sama diam dan tidak mau memulai percakapan. Persis seperti kuburan. Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi dia tak biasa didiamkan seperti ini. _Lama-lama bosen juga didiemin gini,_ pikir Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah karma untukmu, Sasuke, karena kau suka ngacangin temanmu!

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura tidak menjawab dan malah masih terpaku pada layar kaca. Entah dia menonton TV atau tidak.

"Sakura! Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke yang nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Terserah," jawab Sakura singkat.

Dengam emosi yang masih berusaha Sasuke pendam, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Awalnya dia memang bingung ingin memasak apa. Akhirnya, setelah ia melihat ke dalam _kitchen set_ dan menemukan makaroni dan keju, dia memutuskan untuk memasak makaroni panggang.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Makaroni yang dibuat Sasuke sudah matang. Aroma sedap melayang-layang di dapur. Membuat siapa saja yang menciumnya berasa lapar. Tapi, apa benar begitu? Buktinya Sakura masih tenang duduk anteng tanpa menghiraukan aroma dari makaroni yang menggoda.

"Ayo makan!" panggil Sasuke. Sakura bergeming seakan tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

Mencoba bersabar, Sasuke membawakan macaroni scuttle miliknya dan Sakura menuju ruang tengah, tempat Sakura menonton. "Ini." Sasuke menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Aku tidak lapar." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju anak tangga yang berada hampir bersebelahan dengan TV LCD itu berada.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Sasuke benar-benar merasa dibohongi olehnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya," jawab Sakura yang menatap manik onyx milik Sasuke. Dia kembali melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Sakura!" Sekali. Dan Sakura tetap melangkah.

"Sakura!" Dua kali.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah naik pitam.

"Dia sudah mati!" jawab Sakura akhirnya sambil terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Tak habis pikir dengan Sakura, Sasuke memandang pada macaroni scuttle miliknya dan Sakura dengan perasaan sedikit geli. _Ugh! Tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan dua porsi makanan berlemak itu!_

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Kau pernah gak belajar sopan santun?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kalau gak, kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik. _Nyolot_.

Sakura berlari mendahului Sasuke menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Sedangkan Sasuke? _Keep stay cool_.

Tidak peduli betapa ramainya trotoar jalan saat itu dan mendungnya langit, Sakura tetap berlari menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki. Ukuran badannya yang dapat dikatakan mungil, membuatnya dengan mudah melewati mereka. Aneh. Kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru? Padahal hari ini bukan jadwalnya dia untuk piket.

Seperti biasa, kereta shinkansen selalu ramai kala pagi–dan sore tentunya. Berdesakan seperti ini adalah suatu hal yang wajar, walaupun kepadatannya tidak membuat orang-orang menjadi saling bersentuhan.

"Hai, aku Shion!" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata lavender. Dia menyapa Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

_Mirip Hinata_, kata Sakura dalam hati. Walaupun anti sosial, dia masih mengingat wajah dan nama teman-temannya. "Sakura."

"Kau anak JIS juga, ya? Aku Shion Uzumaki, anak baru di sana, dan aku masuk kelas 11–"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau berisik!" kata Sakura datar dan langsung menusuk ke hati Shion.

"Oh, maaf." Shion yang awalnya antusias langsung menjadi diam. _Dingin sekali sih, dia?_ Gerutu Shion dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" kata Orochimaru-_sensei_. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan dua buah kunciran di kepalanya berdiri dengan manis. "Nah, perkenalkanlah dirimu."

"Hai, aku Shion Uzumaki. Aku baru pindah dari Perfektur Uzumakigakure. Salam kenal," kata Shion. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berakhir dengan memandang pada Sakura yang memandang keluar jendela seakan tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Senyum Shion mengembang.

"Ya, Shion. Kau bisa duduk di samping gadis berambut _pink_ itu." Orochimaru-_sensei _ menunjuk pada Sakura.

Shion berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan menjinjing tasnya yang cukup besar. Saat berjalan, seorang anak laki-laki dengan iseng berbisik padanya. "Hati-hati, dia itu dingin dan akan melakukan segala hal sesukanya." Dan Shion hanya mengabaikannya.

Pelajaran berlangsung. Shion yang berada di samping Sakura, sesekali melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. _Dia terlihat cantik dan manis. Tapi… sikapnya itu–ugh!–menyebalkan!_

"Shion! Jangan bengong!" bentak Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"I- iya, _Sensei_!"

"Baik semuanya, kembali ke pelajaran kita ini…" Orochimaru -_sensei_ kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, anak-anak segera menuju kantin. Dan dalam sekejab, kantin sudah berubah layaknya pasar. Itu semua adalah hal yang wajar, dan merupakan suatu rutinitas bagi para penghuni di JIS.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!" panggil Shion pada Sakura. "Hei!" Shion sudah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura. Tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kau itu dingin sekali, sih? Ayo kita berteman!" Shion menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Teman?" Sakura menarik nafas seolah mengejek. "_Bullshit_!" Sakura menapakkan kedua kakinya yang berlapiskan _uwabaki_ menuju kantin.

Shion mematung. "Dia itu… manusia atau bukan? Aneh sekali!"

"Shion!" panggil seseorang di sampingnya.

"UWAAA! Kau selalu mengagetkanku, _Ni-san!_" kata Shion pada Naruto. Ya, mereka adalah saudara sepupu.

"Hehehehe… Kau sendiri, kenapa bengong saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan gadis berambut pink itu." Shion menunjuk pada Sakura yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Oh… anak es itu. Sudahlah, semua Uchiha memang begitu!" kata Naruto. Untung saja, saat itu tidak ada Sasuke. Kalau ada, habislah dia. "Ayo ke kantin!"

.

.

.

.

.

Makan sendirian di meja pojok dekat pintu dapur. Ya, itulah kebiasaan Sakura. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaannya. Bagaimana mau peduli? Meliriknya pun tidak.

"Sakura! Ayo makan bareng!" ajak Shion. Ya… kecuali untuk Shion. Ini pun pertama kalinya bagi Sakura. Sakura tetap cuek bebek menganggap Shion sebagai rumput yang berdoyang.

"Diam berarti iya!" Shion langsung saja duduk di hadapan Sakura. Sudah makan bersama Sakura, Shion malah diam. Bingung ingin berbicara apa.

"Shion, ngapain kamu sama dia?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Makan bareng Sakura. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Shion tampak sinis dengan Karin. Ya memang, mereka pernah dekat–menjadi sahabat malah. Tapi karena masalah cinta-monyet-saat-SMP, persahabatan mereka putus begitu saja.

"Enggak, deh. Ngapain makan bareng patung begitu?" balas Karin sinis.

"Ya udah! Sana pergi!" kata Shion. "Eh, Sakura. Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Pergi." Dan Sakura meninggalkan Shion sendirian–lagi.

Setelah menaruh nampan makannya di bak dekat dapur, dia berjalan keluar dari kantin. Terus berjalan. Bahkan saat melewati Ino, yang menatapnya dengan emosi, dia tetap seperti biasa. Dingin, cuek, datar.

Sakura berdiri di depan lokernya yang terbuka. Dia melihat pada sebuah foto yang tertempel di bagian dalam pintu lokernya. Sejenak menatap sendu pada foto keluarga lamanya–Kakashi, Kurumi, dan Sakura–dia berniat menutup pintu lokernya lagi. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan pintu loker tersebut.

"Nge- _fans_ sama Papa gue?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Karin. "Gak usah sampe nge-_edit_ foto begitu, dong. Tinggal bilang sama gue kalo lu mau ketemu, dan dia dateng deh ke sekolah." Karin menyombongkan diri.

"Gak perlu." Sakura membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras, sama seperti saat pagi tadi dia membanting pintu rumahnya. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Karin.

"Hey! Anak angkat!" panggil Karin. Berhubung di lorong saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua, suara Karin menjadi menggema.

"Diam _bitch_!" balas Sakura. Karin hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya.

_Ugh! Beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu! Lihat saja nanti._

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

Spoiler Next Chapter: Father and His _Real_ Daughter.

"_You're not!"_

"_You're always be my daughter, Sakura."_

"_Go away from me!"_

"_I'll be there for you."_

"_Are you happy now? Fuck!"_

.

Kazuma B'tomat is Klarisa is Kazuma B'tomat is Klarisa

.

Oke! Akhirnya update juga! Sebenernya pengen dilanjutin lagi. Tapi, kosakata saja tiba-tiba stuck di sana. Dan sepertinya ini sedikit menyimpang dari plot aslinya (dan memang harus begitu! #plak). Dan untuk spoilernya, walaupun ditulis dalam bahasa inggris, tapi tetep aja bakal aku bikin dalam bahasa Indonesia :P Ayo coba tebak! Siapa yang ngomong itu? ^^

MAAF BAGI YANG UDAH NUNGGU TAPI AKU MALAH LAMA UPDATENYA .

Bagi yang tanya ending-nya ini pair-nya apa… jawabannya nantiiiiii banget. Masih jauh dari chapter ini :3 Dan saat tahu pair -nya apa, pasti nanti juga ketahuan statusnya Sasuke dan Sakura itu apa. Wakakakakak…

Readers: #plak (mukul Kazu pake pemukul kasti) SOK MISTERIUS LU KAZU!

Big thanks, hug, kiss, etc are for:

**Aizu Asahikawa, the lonely princess, Uchiha vio-chan, kyoya, love, emmi, risa, eli, kagome, love hina, usada, 4ntk4-ch4n, CherryBlossom Sasuke, V3Yagami, Matsumoto Rika, Thia Nokoru, Emo'Reiryuuku, Keylan, Ame Koruyuki.**

And also for all silent reader, faver, alert, and all people who keep waiting for this fiction.

Love you so much!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a Kazuma B'tomat a.k.a 32E48F98

Finished at:

Thursday, June 23, 2011

08.54 P.M. (WIB)

Published at:

Thursday. June 23, 2011

09.45 P.M. (WIB)

I Love You Sister © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC, SasuSaku, GaaSaku

Kazuma House production present…

I Love You Sister

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Karin tanpa ingat untuk menutup pintu lokernya kembali. Masa bodolah. Toh tidak ada apa-apa dalam lokernya kecuali seragam olah raga serta sepatu putih dan sebuah kamus. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari loker seorang Uchiha Sakura yang terkenal dingin?

Ia berlari tak tentu arah tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ia menunduk menahan tangisannya keluar. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah menangis apalagi di depan orang banyak begini.

_Kau lemah, Sakura! Kau lemah!_ Batinnya.

"Auch!" seru seseorang yang ditabrak Sakura.

"_Gomenasai_," ucap Sakura lirih. Ia berdiri di tempatnya sambil menunduk. Memandangi ujung sepatunya yang hampir bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatu orang itu. Ia tidak berani mendongak karena sekarang air matanya sudah jatuh bebas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku tidak…" Kalimatnya terhenti. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara yang telah lama ia rindukan sekaligus ia benci setengah mati. Dari balik poni yang menutupi arah pandangannya, ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berumur yang masih tampan dengan rambut berwarna perak dengan gaya menentang gravitasi. "Permisi," ucapnya singkat.

Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini ia harus kembali bertemu dengan ayahnya? Belum cukupkah ia bertemu Karin yang secara tidak langsung adalah saudara tirinya? Kenapa dunia ini kejam padanya? Godaan untuk menyayat pergelangan tangannya kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Bukankah lebih baik ia mati daripada merasakan penderitaan ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Dari jauh, Shion memperhatikan Sakura yang berlari menuju pekarangan sekolah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Tapi ia pikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Karin. Karena tidak mungkin Sakura bisa lari seperti itu hanya karena menabrak seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Koridor itu langsung ramai karena kedatangan Kakashi Hatake, aktor sekaligus produser terkenal. Meski usianya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang muda, gayanya masih mengikuti tren. Lihat saja, bapak-bapak mana yang akan menggunakan motor gede Harley Davidson ke sekolah anaknya? Harus diakui dia masih kece.

Guru-guru perempuan segera keluar dari ruangan mereka dan mencari perhatian bapak-bapak ganteng itu. Shion jadi jijik sendiri. Iuh… Di tambah lagi sekarang Karin sok-sok mendekati ayahnya itu dan memeluknya. Siapapun di sekolah ini tahu itu ayahnya, tapi tidak usah diumbar juga, kan?

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Akibat kerumunan di tengah lorong tersebut, ia kesulitan berjalan untuk mengejar Sakura. Semoga saja ia tidak kehilangan jejak gadis berambut merah muda itu. Akan sangat menyebalkan mencari seseorang di pekarangan JIS yang luas sekali.

"Ya ampun, demi _Kami-sama_! Dia sudah tua dan kalian masih mengidolakan om-om seperti itu?" rutuk Shion pada seorang gadis yang menghalangi jalannya. "Permisi! Aku mau lewat!"

"Dia ganteng sekali! Ya ampun! Andaikan usiaku seumurannya!" pekik seorang gadis nyaring tepat di samping telinga Shion.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh. Tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari segala penjuru. "Jangan berteriak di telingaku! Lagian apa gantengnya om-om begitu?! Gantengan Kris EXO!" Yeah… sedikit-sedikit menyerukan kecintaannya pada K-pop tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh memang Kris jauh lebih muda daripada Kakashi.

Setelah membentak gadis itu, ia mendorong beberapa orang di depannya dan berhasil mendapat umpatan kesal dari sana-sini. Itulah Shion, bertindak semaunya saat ia kesal. Setelah berlari melewati kerumunan itu, ia berlari ke teras sekolah, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Tadi ke mana, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kanan. Meski bel istirahat usai baru saja berbunyi kembali, ia tetap meneruskan percariannya.

Matanya melihat ke sana-ke mari, namun belum juga menemukan sosok berambut mencolok itu. Bahkan sudah hampir setengah jam ia berjalan bolak-balik, juga sampai ke gedung serba guna yang ada di belakang sekolah. Ia jadi frustasi sendiri.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal. Masuk kelas sekarang sama saja cari mati. Lebih baik ia menunggu sampai pergantian pelajaran. Sayangnya pergantian pelajaran masih satu setengah jam lagi. Ia menghela napas bosan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di rumput. Merancu tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," kata Kakashi kala seorang guru perempuan memujinnya tampan. Ia merasa agak canggung sekarang. Niatnya ingin menemui kepala sekolah tentang Karin dan alergi-nya terhadap udara panas dan debu. Tapi sekarang ia malah terjebak di antara perempuan-perempuan ini.

Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu putrinya. Putri kandungnya yang ia maksud. Sakura Haruno. Sudah menjadi konsumsi public kalau Karin bukanlah anak kandung Kakashi. Namun Karin saja yang terlalu bangga memiliki ayah tiri seperti Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi tetap menyayanginya.

Dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung, sudah menjadi keuntungan sendiri baginya. Ia bisa melihat kemana gadis berambut pink itu pergi. Ia berbelok ke kiri. Entah kemana. Yang pasti Kakashi harus mengikutinya. Lupakan dulu soal kepala sekolah. Ia benar-benar harus bicara pada Sakura.

"Err… permisi semuanya. Saya ada urusan," kata Kakashi berusaha sopan. Bagaimanapun juga ia _public figure_. Tetap harus jaga _image_ meski hatinya dongkol.

"Aah! Kakashi-_san_! Boleh saya berfoto denganmu?" tanya Tsunade-sensei yang tiba-tiba menyerobot sekumpulan siswi-siswi di sana. Ia melotot pada siapa saja yang menyindir-nyindir dirinya tidak ingat umur. Ia membawa sebuah kamera di tangannya.

"Ya. Sekali saja," kata Kakashi yang tidak enak hati menolak.

Tsunade menyerahkan kameranya ke tangan Shizune dan berdiri di samping Kakashi. Kakashi berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Setelah ada kilatan lampu _blitz_, ia segera menyingkir dari kerumunan itu meski Tsunade memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali.

Ia berlari mengejar Sakura. Ia perlu bicara pada putrinya setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di pojok ruang theater. Tidak ada siapapun di sana karena sekolah sama sekali tidak berencana membuat pagelaran seni apapun. Ia duduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Air mata sudah tidak dapat lagi ia bending. Berkali-kali otaknya menyuruh ia untuk tidak menangis, nyatanya air mata tetap mengalir deras.

Adakah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisnya ini?

Ia teringat masa kecilnya yang bahagia. Ayahnya akan menggendongnya, berbisik kecil padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Mengelus rambutnya lembut hingga ia akhirnya tenang dan tertidur dalam gedongannya.

Kadang ia berharap bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu dan waktu berhenti supaya ia tidak merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Apalah salahnya sampai ia harus terjebak dalam roda kehidupan ini? Kenapa ia tidak dilahirkan dari keluarga biasa yang memiliki kehidupan biasa?

Ia menendang kursi yang ada di depannya. Menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang ia simpan selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Pertanyaan kenapa memenuhi otaknya. Ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus mengatakan semua kekesalannya.

Ia pikir, ia bisa mengatakan semua kekesalannya pada Ibunya. Mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ibunya dengan ayah barunya. Nyatanya kesempatan itu sudah lama lewat. Ia tidak bisa seenak jidatnya mengatakan ia tidak menyukai ayah barunya. Apa yang akan ibunya katakan tentang ini?

Ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia masih berharap ayah dan ibunya kembali bersatu. Mereka masing-masing memiliki keluarga. Ia juga masih kesal pada ayahnya. Kenapa pula ayahnya lebih memilih untuk bersaa perempuan tidak jelas seperti itu? Ibunya jelas jauh lebih baik.

Bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menangis tanpa sadar membuatnya jatuh tertidur. Ia capek. Biarkan ia mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak dari kejamnya dunia.

Lama tertidur, ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada yang melihat dirinya. Lelaki itu mendekat, mengelus surai _pink_-nya, lalu menggendongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh…" lenguh Sakura dalam tidurnya. Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan lensa emerald yang telah lama kehilangan cahayanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan pupilnya menerima cahaya sore hari.

Ia berada dalam mobil. Tapi ia tdak tahu ada di mobil siapa. Dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di dalam mobil? Seingatnya ia terakhir tertidur di gedung theater sekolah. Kenapa dia ada di dalam mobil.

Sebuah tangan berkulit putih yang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke depan wajahnya membuatnya segera menoleh ke samping. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapat ke pintu seakan sedang melihat setan. Padahal yang ia lihat adalah laki-laki berambut merah yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura was-was. Suaranya serak, ketahuan sekali habis menangis.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gaara. "Minum dulu." Dahi Sakura berkerut, seakan mencurigai lelaki itu. "Masih disegel. Aku tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalamnya. Sebegitunyakah kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

Akhirnya Sakura menerima minuman yang disodorkan Gaara setelah bergumam terima kasih. Saking hausnya ia, ia sampaing menghabiskan setengah botol dalam sekali minum.

Ia melihat ke luar, mobil Gaara sudah berada di seberang rumahnya. "Kau mengantarku pulang?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin kau mengikuti pelajaran lagi. Tenang saja, guru-guru tidak ada yang tahu. Tasmu ada di belakang," tuturnya.

Sakura mengambil tasnya di belakang. "Terima kasih," kata Sakura. Lalu gadis itu turun dari mobil.

Ketika ia akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil lain yang bukan mobil Gaara ataupun mobil milik ayah baru maupun ibunya terparkir di depan rumah. Paling teman ibunya, pikir Sakura. Ia masuk. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat lelaki berambut silver sedang duduk di sofa membelakangi dirinya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kurumi.

Kakashi segera bangkit berdiri menghadap Sakura. "Sakura," panggilnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Ia bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sakura! Jaga ucapanmu! Dia ayahmu!" hardik Kurumi atas tindakan tidak sopan gadis itu.

"Ayah macam apa dia? Aku tidak punya ayah sepertinya!"

"Sakura! Sampai kapanpun dia adalah ayahmu!" bentak Kurumi membuat Sakura terdiam. Kurumi langsung menutup mulutnya karena selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun membentak Sakura. Ini pasti adalah hal yang sangat baru bagi gadis _pink_ itu. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_…"

"Ibu…"

Dalam keheningan _awkward_ itu, Kakashi memeluk Sakura yang terpaku. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak melawan. Sakura mendorong tubuh Kakashi yang notabene-nya jauh lebih besar dan pastinya lebih kuat darinya. Kakashi tetap keras kepala untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tidak puas meninggalkanku sebelas tahun lalu?" tanya Sakura. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menangis lagi hari ini. Ia memukul-mukul dada Kakashi berharap lelaki itu akan melepaskannya. "Pergi! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Jangan kembali lagi!"

Sakit. Tentu saja. Orang tua mana yang tidak merasa sakit hati ditolak oleh anak kandung sendiri? Namun Kakashi sadar seratus persen, semua ini juga karena salahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyebabkan pertengkaran hebat dengan Kurumi waktu itu, mungkin ia masih akan melihat putrinya tersenyum manis saat ini dan bukannya meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu karena kau putriku…" bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura.

Kurumi berjalan mendekati Kakashi. "Kurasa kau bisa pulang dulu, Kakashi-_kun_," kata Kurumi sambil memegangi pundak Sakura yang bergetar. "Kau bisa menemuinya lain waktu."

"Kurumi…" Kakashi berharap bisa melihat putrinya lebih lama lagi. Namun Kurumi menggeleng.

"Pulanglah. Tayuya pasti juga sedang menunggumu. Lagipula Obito-_kun_ sebentar lagi akan pulang," usir Kurumi dalam bahasa yang halus.

Kakashi tak bisa melawan. Akhirnya ia menurut untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang penyesalan akan keputusan yang ia ambil di masa lalu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Anda waktu dapat ia ulang…

_Ayah sangat menyayangimu, Sakura-_chan_._

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

.

.

.

**1.789 words**

Akhirnya update setelah hampir dua tahun mati suri. Oke. Sebenarnya saya update karena setelah saya melihat review dari fic-fic saya yang lain, semuanya nanya, "Kapan _I Love You Sister_ di update?" Saya jadi merasa bersalah.

Semoga ini bisa menebus rasa salah saya.

Big thanks buat semua yang udah nunggu dan:

SelcyMorimoto, Hanazono yuri, Retno UchiHaruno, cHerry'bLossomsxxx, fionita, leezuyen. Vexsos, skyesphantom, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Keylan, lorist angela, Rukisaku, Just Ana, Anka-Chan, KagiyamaHINA-chan, Thia Nokoru, kuchiki lover, piratePrincess, blue sakuchan, Kikyo Fujikazu. Thanks for the support.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Friday, March 22, 2013

11.40 P.M.

Published at:

Friday, March 22, 2013

11.50

I Love You, Sister © Kazuma House Production ® 2013


End file.
